


To Be... Or Not to Be.

by wolfgun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgun/pseuds/wolfgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from Roxas during those last few moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be... Or Not to Be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit this again and add onto it.

Your will and muscles glide the keyblade straight into your enemy's core; causing the dark being to disintegrate and a shining heart to float to the heavens. You twist and spin, your second blade catching another creature. You scowl at the heart they release.

_You never wanted this._

Boots clack on the wet pavement, and it's so humid; or maybe... that's just your resolve burning off into the air. It smells terrible, and leaves you with a sick feeling.

_As if you can actually feel._

But then, looking back, as you held your best friend in your arms, you remember the wetness that stained your cheeks. If you really don't have a heart--

You growl loudly, bringing your keyblades down particularly harshly as you erase that thought from your mind.

_You don't know what you are._

_You have to know_.

... _Do you even want to know?_

You dismiss your keyblades, and start to run through the dark streets; this world always put you on edge. It's stuck in between; plagued with an everlasting night. You hate it. You hate this place.

_You hate it all._

You hate not knowing who your friends are, you hate not knowing about yourself, you hate not knowing why you exist. You hate it all, but more than anything, you hate yourself.

"So you've made up your mind?"

You don't stop. You can't. Even if you wanted to, your boots are set directly on this unbreakable path, and if that's how it's going to be, then so be it.

"They're going to destroy you!"

The heat from those words finally reach you, and you find the will to stop. Closing your eyes, you take a deep breath, trying to find the words. But... you feel nothing. Not anymore.

"No one would miss me," you throw over your shoulder, as you step into a dark corridor.

And as it closes, so your fate has been sealed.

\- - - - - - - -

Even as you destroy that computer, slice into your tormentor's hologram, even as that keyblade you so despise finds itself in your hands--Even as you gaze upon  _Him_ , you can't find any more will in you.

_You're done._

You step into the pod, and then the light blinds you; it envelops you like a tide, and you can't get away from it. You want so desperately to--but you've already lost everything. Clinging to the last of your essence, you find the darkest place and crouch in resignation.

You watch  _His_  story unfold.

\- - - - - - - -

One last attempt; one last-ditch effort; you confront him in those same, dark streets. At first, it looks like you'll win, and god it feels so nice to let off this steam; but then, in an instant, it's over.

And... for the first time in months.. you smile to yourself.

You think... you knew it all from the beginning, but didn't want to accept it. They need  _Him_ ; it has to be Sora. 

_You never wanted this..._

_But you're happy seeing the friends that surround Sora._

You only wish... you could smile with them and laugh, just like you did before, in those Days when the sun was setting.

For now, though... you'll leave it all to Sora.


End file.
